Lauren Black
Lauren Chantelle Clearwater (born Lauren Chantelle Black) is the daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black. She is the imprint and wife of Nicholas Clearwater, Seth Clearwater 's son. Personality and Description Lauren is the middle child of Renesmee and Jacob and this reflected a lot on her personality, she was the main trouble maker as a child and would team up with her younger brother Zac to prank and cause trouble for their parents. Lauren hated imprinting as she grew up and could never understand it. After she was imprinted on by Nick Clearwater, her personality changed and she became calmer as a person. Lauren is often described as the female version of Jacob, she has a very similar personality to her father, however it is noted her maternal protection side and huge capacity to love her family comes from Renesmee. Lauren is beautiful and mix of her parents. She has her mothers lighter brown hair and her slim build, however she is tall like her father. Residence and Nationality Nationality : American Place of Birth : '''USA '''Accent : American Mother Language : '''English '''Main Language : '''English '''Second Languages : '''Quileute '''Other Languages : '''French, Spanish '''Current Residence : '''Vancouver, Canada. '''Past Residence : '''USA, Canada. Name Lauren was named after her aunt Chantelle and Chantelle's mother, Lauren. Lauren was her mother's first school teacher, Renesmee and Lauren were very close and so Renesmee named Lauren after her, giving her her cousin and sibling Chantelle as her middle name. Lauren doesnt really have any nicknames, she allows Isobel to call her what ever she wants as she is the sibling she is closest to, her childhood nickname was Rennie, but is mostly used by Jacob. After Lauren marries Nick Clearwater, she takes his surname. Abilities Lauren is an immortal human, she was the first of Renesmee's children to be tested after she was bitten by a vampire and started to react like a Quileute after bitten. She was saved by her grandfather Edward and Carlisle began testing on what exactly she was. Carlisle, with the help of Zio and Chloe later found out she was immortal in the terms of age. The coined the phrase immortal human, as she doesnt age but still human. Renesmee's Forever The epilogue of Renesmee's Forever is in Lauren's POV. Lauren explains the new Cullen and Black families and explains who is who. Forever After In this story Lauren is shown to hate imprinting, and later being imprinted on by Nick Clearwater. It shows the growth of their relationship from awkward friends to lovers. It also tells how Lauren was close to Nick's older brother growing up, Harry. He is angry and hurt that his little brother got to be with Lauren when he wanted her. Relationships Nicholas Clearwater (imprinter/husband) Lauren has known Nick his whole life, she was best friends with Nicks older brother and they grew up together. When Nick phased for the first time he imprinted on Lauren. After Nick grew a little more the pair became more than just friends and eventually start a relationship. At the end of Forever After, Lauren has her own home and Nick eventually moves in. They later have twin daughters together, Lily and Isla and travel the world. Isobel Black (sister) Isobel is Laurens little sister and arguably her closest sibling. Lauren was deeply affected by Isobel's birth and the trauma that came with her being early. This only cemented their bond as the only two (clear) humans in their family. Lauren grew up protecting and loving Isobel the most, and had all the patience in the world with her, even when no one else did. William Black (big brother) Lauren adored and idolised her older brother, she loved him very much and was frustrated when he imprinted on Sophia as she thought he would no longer care for her. He proved this wrong, by continuing to do the things he used to do with her. Lauren remained close to her brother and finally accepted his imprint when she was a teenager. Sarah Black (older sister) Sarah has always been Lauren's confidant and the person she goes to when shes in trouble or worried. Sarah has always protected and been on her sister's side through everything. Lauren appreciates this more than anything and Sarah is often the one to talk sense into Lauren when shes in trouble. Zac and Anthony (younger brothers) Lauren and the twins were the trouble makers of the family and whislt they werent obviously close they often banded together to cause trouble for their parents and siblings. They bonded over being the middle children of the family. Harry Clearwater (ex-best friend) Harry Clearwater was Laurens childhood best friend and almost boyfriend. They were extremely close growing up and their families often teased that they would get married when they were older. The day before Harry phased for the first time the two shared a kiss, a promise of what was to come, however after Harry phased and he didnt imprint on her he cut her off from his life. Knowing she wasnt the one for him and not wanting to break her heart if he finally did imprint. Later on when Harry's younger brother imprints on Lauren instead, Harry becomes angry and upset. Wishing more than anything it had been him instead, as as a wolf he is still in love with her. Children Lauren has two children with her husband. They are twin girls, Isla and Lily. The girls are extremely close and end up marrying wolves themselves of a different tribe. Family Blood Relatives Lauren is blood related to both the Quileutes and Cullens. Trivia * She was voted the favourite couple of Forever After with Nick. * She was the most requested POV for Forever After and the favourite child of Renesmee and Jacob by many of BNCs readers. Appearances and Chapter POVs '''Renesmee's Forever (cameo) * Epilogue (POV) Forever After (MC) (Main) * Chapter 3 (POV) * Chapter 17 (POV) * Chapter 29 (POV) * Chapter 36 (POV) * Chapter 42 (POV) * Chapter 49 (POV) Labor DayCategory:Cullens Category:Blacks Category:Generation 4 Category:BNC Category:Complete